UN CUENTO DE NAIVDAD EQUESTRIA GIRLS
by MrBrony25
Summary: Rarity es una mala mujer y amargada pero en navidad aprendera que ser así trae consecuncias y tres espiritus la ayduaran a cambiar


**POR SER ESTE DÍA ESPECIAL HICE ESTE FIC DEL CUENTO NAVIDEÑO QUE YA TODOS CONOCEN.**

**DISFRÚTENLO**

Un cuento de navidad Equestria Girls

Era una temporada muy alegre en la ciudad de Canterlot la gente ya estaba esperando el momento de ir con sus familias y disfrutar su compañía.

Pero entre todo este amor había una mujer que no lo disfrutaba mucho esa era Rarity quien tenía el corazón más frío que cualquier otra persona y una actitud avara.

Caminaba por la calle siendo distante a la gente que cantaba o le desea unas muy felices fiestas.

Llego a su lugar de trabajo el cual era la boutique carrusel en donde trabaja muchas persona entre ellas 5 chicas muy amigas una era Twilight que llevaba la contabilidad, Applejack quien era la encargada de empacar. Pinkie pie la decoradora de interiores y exteriores, Rainbow su guardia de seguridad y Fluttershy su asistente y Jefe de la tienda en su ausencia.

-Asistente-dijo Rarity entrando

-Si señorita-dijo Shy apareciendo a su lado

-Cómo va el negocio-

-Bien pero si quiera mas información creo que Twilight sabe más señorita-

-Cerebrito ven para acá-

-Haya voy-dijo Twilight corriendo pero se torpedo y se le cayó su calculadora y hojas

Rarity solo frunció el seño en señal de molestia

-Lo siento discúlpeme-

-Solo dime cómo va la venta-dijo Rarity con total intolerancia

-Van bien las acciones subieron mucho-

-Que bien ahora retírate-

Luego de ello fue a buscar a su decoradora y empacadora navideña,

-Rápido dense prisa quiero que todo esté terminado antes de que sea la hora de abrir la tienda-dijo Rarity

-Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo señorita-dijo Applejack

-Wii a decorar-dijo Pinkie y comenzó a poner todo un montón de adornos y luces pero más de estas últimas.

-Detente ahí señorita no quiero terminar gastando una fortuna en el recibo de luz-dijo Rarity

-Pero como se sentirá el ambiente navideño sin luces-dijo Pinkie

-Está bien ponlas pero lo descontare de tu paga-dijo Rarity fríamente-en cuanto a ti empacadora espero te apresures-

Mientras en la entrada estaba Rainbow casi durmiéndose hasta que vino Rarity con un megáfono y le grito.

-Despierta-

-Ahhh que pasa alguien robo algo-

-no pero te quedaste dormida-

-lo siento no pasara otra vez lo prometo-

-bien pero mantén alerta toma un café o algo lo que sea-

-creo que deberías cambiar esa actitud Rarity-dijo Sunset Shimer

-a ti que te importa y que haces aquí prima-

-pues venia a invitarte a ti a mi cena navideña si no estas muy ocupada-

-si claro lo siento pero no podre ir tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Rarity fríamente

-ok la invitación sigue abierta pro si cambias de opinión, tenga una feliz navidad chicas-dijo Sunset

Luego de ese breve encuentro que no era de su agrado abrió su tienda y comenzaron las ventas, las chicas estaban muy atareadas, en eso Fluttershy vio en la puerta de entrada a una pequeña niña de piel blanca y cabello azul muy tierna e inocente, así que se acerco para saludarla.

-hola cómo te llamas pequeña-dijo Shy

-Amaltea-dijo la niña-yo venía a ver si me ayudaban con algo de dinero yo vivo en un orfanato y no tengo familia-

-o pobrecita-dijo Shy-ten toma esto no es mucho pero espero te sirva-acto seguido le dio unas cuantas monedas.

Pero antes de irse Rarity salió de la nada como un rayo, y le quito a la niña sus monedas-nada para los vagabundas como tu son ladrones vete-grito Rarity y la niña se fue muy triste.

-eso no fue muy amable-dijo Shy

-estas en mi contra-dijo Rarity

-no claro que no señorita-

-que te sirva de advertencia si lo haces de nuevo te despido-

Así el día continuo arduo y cansado, hasta que Fluttershy fue a la oficina de Rarity, donde nuestra modista estaba ocupada diseñando y dibujando sus ideas.

-a señorita Rarity pudo pedirle algo-dijo Shy

-ve al punto-

-es que mañana es navidad y quisiera no sé si podrías darme a mí y al resto de los trabajadores el día libre-

-mmm… no es un día más de trabajo-

-por favor enserio le prometo que no le faltare más el respeto-

-de acuerdo pero al día siguiente llegan más temprano y salen más tarde-

-gracias señorita pase una muy feliz navidad-

-pamplinas-dijo Rarity

Así todos se fueron a su hogares a celebrar, mientras Rarity se quedo en la tienda, dónde era su casa en el tercer piso y tenía una criada llamada Jinx.

-señorita tenga aquí esta su té-dijo Jinx

-prepárame mi cena-

-entendido y disculpe quería pedirle algo-

-adivino será un día libre no-

-de hecho solo medí día-

-está bien pero solo te daré media paga por ello-

Luego Jinx le llevo una ensalada a Rarity y un vaso de agua la modista ceno y se sentó en su sillón a leer un catalogo de moda pero una voz la saco de su lectura.

-Rarity-dijo una voz fantasmal

-quien está ahí-dijo la modista

-Rarity-

-si es una broma es de mal gusto-

-no es una broma-dijo al voz la cual era de una aparición que se hizo presenté frente a la modista

-ah eras tú Trixie-dijo Rarity-un segundó Trixie eres un…-

-fantasma si-dijo Trixie asustándola y Rarity se cayó de su cómodo sillón

-esto debe ser una alucinación

-no es cierto estoy en enfrente de ti-

-pero que te pasó-

-yo me hice esto yo misma forje mis errores y me convertí en lo que ves-

-pero eras una gran sosia teníamos todo el dinero y el poder-

-la humanidad era más importante que los negocios-dijo Trixie mostrando sus cadenas-estas cadenas son de mis pecados y lo mismo te pasara a ti sino cambias-

-que debo hacer-

-esta noche te visitaran tres espíritus escúchalos, sigue sus enseñanzas o terminaras de la misma manera que yo-dijo Trixie-adiós Rarity Adiós-dijo el espíritu desvaneciéndose.

-creo que me comí muy rápido la ensalada eso debió ser mejor me dormiré-dijo Rarity y se acostó en su cama y se durmió, pasaron las horas y sonó la campana era la 1 de la mañana, una luz despertó a Rarity y al abrir sus ojos, vio a una mujer de cabello color verde, rosa y azul piel blanca y que tenía un fuego arriba de su cabeza y una toga blanca.

-tu quien eres-

-soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada Rarity y vengó a enseñarte los errores de tu pasado-

-no podríamos hacerlo otro día-

Pero sin escuchar lo que dijo la modista el espíritu toma a Rarity de la mano y la saco de la cama-es hora de visitar tu pasado-dijo ella y se llevo a nuestra amiga volando por el cielo.

-aaaahhh ayúdenme-

El viaje duro poco y llegaron a una escuela.

-espera el recuerdo era mi vieja escuela-dijo Rarity-y ahí estoy yo o era tan bella-

-mira bien-dijo el espíritu

-oye Rarity quieres venir a jugar y celebrar la navidad con nosotras-dijo un niño a su lado

-lo siento pero tengo que pensar en mi futuro ya que me dedicare a la moda y no tengo tiempo para perderlo-

-creo que era muy antisocial eso fue un error debí hacer amigos y no ser mala siempre-dijo Rarity del presente

-adelantemos-dijo el espíritu y adelanto el tiempo justo cuando Rarity tenía trabajo

-o yo recuerdo esto era la vieja tienda de mi jefe o Fancy Pants era un hombre muy amable y talentoso-dijo Rarity

-señor Pants mire estos son mis diseño para la moda de la siguiente temporada-dijo Rarity del pasado

-déjalos ahí Rarity esta noche celebraremos las fiesta y te presento a Spike es el hijo de un viejo amigo mío es un año menor que tu pero es todo un caballero-dijo Fancy Pantas mientras le mostraba a Spike a su mejor empleada de la cual se enamoro al verla.

-o era tan caballeroso-dijo Rarity tristemente-si tan solo lo hubiera apreciado y no lo hubiera dejado-

-vamos más adelante en tu pasado-dijo el espíritu y la escena cambio, dónde Spike y Rarity caminaban por el parque hasta que el chico saco una cajita con un anillo, y le pidió a su novia que fuera su prometida.

-Rarity aceptarías ser mi prometida-dijo Spike

-yo no lo sé Spike es muy difícil para mí aceptar además has visto el precio de las casa no creo que podamos pagarla

-otra vez sacas lo del dinero tienes mucho-dijo Spike enojado

-pero no es suficiente para mí-dijo Rarity mostrando su lado avaro y amargado

-antes creía que eras la indicada, pero creo que me equivoque ya veo porque tu hermana menor murió -dijo Spike

Rarity al ori eso se enojo y le dio una cachetada-nunca menciones a mi hermana vete no te quiero volver a ve nunca-dijo Rarity quien salió corriendo llorando mientras Spike se quedo ahí con el corazón roto.

La Rarity adulta lloraba por lo que vio y recordaba que ella forjo esos recuerdos

-que le paso a ella tu hermanita-dijo el espíritu

-murió por una enfermedad del corazón dijeron que no podían hacer nada la medicina era muy costosa y cuando murió no fui a su funeral porque no le di importancia espíritu ya no me muestres más por favor-

-solo recuerda que tú misma forjaste estos recuerdos y errores-dijo el espíritu antes de riese y dejar a Rarity en su cuarto.

La modista despertó en su cama y al hacerlo sonó la segunda campana y de la puerta emanaba una luz la cual le asusto, se acero, y abrió la puerta y fue recibida por un chico de cabello café esponjado y piel amarrilla con una túnica verde y un cuerno en su mano derecha y atrás de el había mucha comida para disfrutar.

-bienvenida soy el espíritu de la navidad presente-dijo el espíritu mientras se comía un pastel de una sola mordida

-que es esto nunca había visto tanta comida en mi vida-dijo Rarity asombrada

-esto es el banquete que le prohibiste a tu prójimo y a toda la gente que pisoteaste a través de tu vida-dijo el espíritu-ven tenemos que ir a un lugar especial-

Así el espíritu se llevo a Rarity hasta un orfanato en el cual entraron ya que ambos eran espíritus, una vez adentro vio a sus empeladas jugando y riendo con los niños pobres entre ellos aquella niña a la que le quito su dinero en la tarde.

-Tenía razón Twilight fue buen idea venir a ayudar a estos niños-dijo Applejack

-si es muy divertido-dijo Pinkie

-lástima que no vino Fluttershy le hubiera gustado-dijo Rainbow

-si pero ella tiene familia y debe ayudarlos-dijo Twilight

Luego el espíritu llevo a Rarity a otra casa y en esta estaban Sunset junto a su hermanó Comet Tail y su novia Lotus

-esperándola hermanita-preguntó Comet

-se que vendrá esta vez lo sé-dijo Sunset

-no lo creo pero quien sabe algún día ella vendrá-dijo Lotus

-si lo sé solo quisiera que ella viniera y me abrazara y verla sonreír-dijo Sunset

-ahora al siguiente lugar-dijo el espíritu y llevo a Rarity a una casa que tenía aspecto muy gastado pero muy fuerte cuando entraron vio a u chico de piel amarilla y cabello magenta y ojos agua mariana.

-dónde estarán esa dos-dijo Dusk (N/A aquí Dusk es novio de Shy pero no son hermanos)

-ya llegue-dijo Fluttershy con su hija Symphony a su lado

-papi-dijo Symphony y camino difícilmente para darle un abrazo a su papa

-hija que bueno es verte y a ti también cariños-dijo Dusk y beso a su esposa

-porque me muestras esto-pregunto Rarity al espíritu

-mira bien-

-y como esta-preguntó Dusk

-va mejorando pero empeora cuando se esfuerza-dijo Shy

-saldremos de esto yo lo sé-

-espíritu que le pasa a esa pequeña-pregunto Rarity

-está enferma y si las cosas no cambian ella morirá-dijo el espíritu

-no no quiero que eso suceda-dijo Rarity pero una vez más todo cambio y lo llevo cerca de un cementerio

-mi tiempo casi se agota pero antes de irme te dejare aquí-dijo el espíritu

-espera que es eso bajo tu túnica dijo Rarity señalando algo bajo su túnica que era una especie de garra

-mira son la ignorancia y la miseria cuídate de ellos-dijo el espíritu y se desvaneció dejando sola a Rarity.

Paso un momento y apareció el tercero un espíritu con capucha

-tú debes ser el tercero-dijo Rarity pero el espíritu no hablo-eres callado no-

-en eso el espíritu la llevo atreves del cementerio hasta que llegaron a una tumba, dónde habían dos personas llorando y las reconoció eran Fluttershy y su esposo y al ver la tumba vio que tenia escrito Symphony.

-no no espíritu dime que se puede evitar esta tragedia-dijo Rarity, pero el espíritu señalo otra a la cual Rarity vio y al acercarse el espíritu quito la nieve, y le mostro que decía Rarity murió el 25 de diciembre.

-no por favor ayúdame, dame otra oportunidad seré buena llevare el espíritu navideño en mi corazón y nunca lo olvidare por favor-dijo Rarity arrodillándose y llorando

-lo que tú me pides te lo concederé, porque tú has demostrado que una lección del bien has forjado en tu corazón que antes era amargo-dijo el espíritu mostrando que era una mujer de cabello blanco y piel negra con rayas blancas pintadas.

Rarity despertó de golpe en su cama y vio por la ventana y vio a aquella niña que maltrato ayer.

-oye tu niña que día es hoy-dijo Rarity

-hoy es navidad señora-dijo Amaltea

-no me lo perdí lso espíritus me dieron otra oportunidad que bien, niña toma esto-dijo Rarity lanzando un saco lleno de dinero-ve y compra el pavo más grande en la tienda y espérame ahí mejor que sean dos-

-pero hay más dinero aquí que lo que cuesta-

-quédatelo y pasa una feliz navidad-

Así Rarity se puso su ropa rápido y salió corriendo de su habitación y vio a Jinx barriendo

-Jinx feliz navidad dijo Rarity abrazándola

-igualmente señorita que le pasa-preguntó Jinx

-eso no importa, sabes que te daré el día libre y mañana hablaremos de tu aumento-

Rarity salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda dónde estaba la niña con los dos pavos.

-muy bien vamos al orfanato sabes dónde queda no-dijo Rarity

-si sígame-dijo Amaltea

Así pasó un lapsus de tiempo y llegaron al orfanato dónde fueron recibidos por las chicas y los niños.

-jefa que hace aquí preguntó Twilight

-eso no es importante-

En eso entro la encargada la cual era una chica de cabello negro y con un moño rosa en el cuello.

-le puedo ayudar-dijo Octavia

-no se preocupe yo vine a ayudar me entre de que no tiene fondos así que me tome la libertad de darles esto-dijo Rarity dándole un cheque a Octavia.

-wow con muchos ceros-dijo Octavia

-no son suficientes permítame-dijo Rarity agregando dos más-bien si me disculpan tengo que irme pero antes chicas mañana hablaremos de un aumento y unas vacaciones-

Rarity corrió y lelgo a casa de Sunset y toco la puerta, cuando Sunset la abrió recibió un gran abrazo de su prima.

-prima que haces aquí-preugnto Sunset

-visitnadote diem aun esta de pie tu invitación-dijo la mdosita

-si-

-esta bien vnedre en la cnoeh esperneme y tmaiben a unas amgias-

Rairty se fue rápido de ahí y lelvaba el otor pavo a la casa de su asistente, toco la peurta y psuo su cara de seira uan vez´más

Fluttershy abrió la puerta y se sorpendio de ver a su jefa

-señorita rairty ue hace aquí-preugnto Fluttershy

-yo ahria esa pregunta ya que no se rpesneto a trabajar-

-pero me dio el dái libre-

-yo no recuerdo eso señorita y es por eso…-

-que pasa aquí-preguntó Dusk inmterurmpiendo y al ver a rairty la iva a golpera-no se acerque a mi epsoda-

-mi socia de confianza-dijo rairity

-que-dijeron los dos

-si como dije seremos socias y te aumentare tu salario y ayudare a tu hija a que se recupere-

-pero como lo supo-

-tu trabajas conmigo no debo saber todo-

-oigan que pasa-dijo Spike quien apareció de sorpresa y vio a Rarity-y tu que haces aquí-

-Spike eres tú.

-si yo vivo aquí como ayudante búrlate no me molesta-

-porque lo haría si aun te amo-

-si claro no fue lo que me dijiste cuando me rompiste el corazón aquella vez-

-escúchame cometí un erro pero creo que vi que no era lo correcto así que si estas aun dispuesto me casara contigo-

-espera esta aceptándome-

-claro mi lindo Spiki Wikie-

Así era de noche y en casa de Sunset estaña todas las trabajadoras de Rarity con sus novios y Fluttershy son su familia y Rarity con su novio Spike celebrando juntos la navidad,.

Ya era la hora de brindar Fluttershy dio las palabras de agradecimiento-por la señorita Rarity la mejor jefa del mundo-dijo Shy

-por Rarity-dijeron todos

-Pasen una muy feliz navidad-dijo Rarity y luego beso a Spike

El tiempo paso y Symphony se curó gracias a Rarity y ella la considero su segunda madre, Rarity un tiempo después fue con Spike al orfanato y adoptaron a Amaltea para que fuera su hija, al igual Rarity ya esperaba una niña así tendría dos lindas hijas pero nunca olvido que la navidad trae sus bendiciones.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

**CUÍDENSE FELIZ NAVIDAD**


End file.
